


Real Sex, Take One

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: I wanted to challenge myself with a dialogue only fic. Title kinda says it all. :)





	Real Sex, Take One

“Harder, Bill.”

“Okay.”

“That’s it, deeper.”

“I’m balls deep, Laura. I can’t go any deeper.”

“Oh. Faster then.”

“Like this?”

“Yes. Just like that.”

“Good.”

“Ouch! Scoot lower. The headboard…”

“Frak! Hold on.”

“That’s better.”

“You want to be on top?”

“No. Just don’t stop.”

“You want me to touch you here?”

“Gods, yes.”

“Like this?”

“Faster. Small circles. Yes. That.”

“That’s good, baby.”

“Mm, don’t stop.”

“Sorry. My wrist is cramping.”

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Frak, that’s sexy.”

“Bill, can you-“

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s okay.”

“No, tell me.”

“Lift my leg.”

“How’s this?”

“Oh, that’s good. Just like that.”

“Yeah? Can you come like this?”

“Mmm, maybe. Do the circle thing.”

“You do it. I like seeing you touch yourself.”

“Not the same. Better when you do it.”

“Okay baby. Whatever you need.”

“That’s it. Please don’t stop.”

“Gonna make you come, Laura.”

“Yes, please. So close….”

“Me too baby.”

“Oh, frak!”

“I know, baby.”

“No! The time. I have a meeting with the Quorum in 10 minutes.”

“Saul’ll be here in 5.”

“What?!”

“Laura, you’re killing the mood. Shhh.”

“And Colonel Tigh walking in on us isn’t a mood killer? Frak, Bill. He still has one good eye!”

“Relax. The hatch is locked.”

“Why did you stop? Keep going. We only have a couple of minutes.”

“I think I lost the mood.”

“Oh no you don’t. Don’t you dare.”

“Trying, baby. No more talk about work.”

“Okay love. That’s it. Right  _there_. Just….ohhhh. “

“That’s my girl. Not gonna stop, promise baby.”

“Mmmm, yes. Please. More. Don’t ever stop…”

“I won’t, I won’t. “

_“Bill? You in there?”_

“FRAK.”

“Oh my Gods!”

“That bastard always did have lousy timing. COMING, SAUL!”

“Glad one of us is. Let me up, Bill.”

“No, Laura, let’s finish.”

“With Godsdamned Colonel Tigh waiting at the door? No thank you.”

“Well, what I am supposed to do with  _this_?”

“ _That_ , Admiral, is no longer my concern. Enjoy your meeting.”

“Laura, wait.”

“Bill, I don’t have time to give you a handjob right now.”

“No! Not that. I just, I love you.”

“I know you do. How bout you come by later and I’ll see what I can do about your not so little problem?”

“I’d like that, baby.”

“Oh, and Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“Better strengthen those wrists.”


End file.
